How the Hokage protects his friends
by Butterfly-Empress
Summary: Hinata is in the hospital after a meeting with Orochimaru. When she wakes up she finds out that...well, you'll have to read to find out. Disclaimer: Honey, if I owned Naruto would I be here? Rated T to be safe. 10 reviews means next chapter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kunai clinked against kunai in a clearly unfair battle between fifty Sound ninja and Hyuga Hinata. She analyzed the battlefield with her Byakugan. The ground was littered with mangled kunai and small potholes from her defensive kaiten, making the ground treacherous. The sound ninja had blocked off the clearing in every way possible. Almost all of her kunai and shuriken had been broken and rendered useless.

In other words, her ass was grass.

"Ku ku ku…,what do we have here?" asked a snake-like voice from behind the sound ninja. Hinata's eyes widened and her heart rate jumped up. The Otokage was here.

Hinata ignored her instinct to run and pulled a defensive stance. "Orochimaru!" she shouted. Chuckling, Lord Orochimaru (coughMichaelJacksoncough) stepped out from the ninja barrier in front of him.

"That's right, my little moonflower. And I have a deal for you." he said. Hinata narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Look around, moonflower. You're clearly outnumbered. If you fight any longer, you'll die. But, come with me, and I'll make sure you'll live the rest of your life in happiness and wealth." he said. "Not a chance!" Hinata exclaimed.

"What's holding you here? Surely a Hyuga of your status is under treated here." he said silkily. "I'm treated with the respect that I deserve!" she shouted. That was a lie. She was still disregarded in the Hyuga clan.

"I guess I'll have to take you by force." he said. In a flash, he had her pinned to a tree by the throat. "Mating with you will give me the power of the Byakugan." he whispered in her ear.

"No! Let me go!" she screamed, kicking her feet. He moved his hands down to her arms and pinned them to her sides. "Now, now, my little moonflower, calm down . I'll make it pleasurable." he said. He leaned in closer. She reached out, as if to kiss him. "There, now we're cooperating." he said. Hinata reached out farther and bit his nose as hard as she could.

Orochimaru shrieked and let Hinata go. She fell to the ground and tried to get up, but apparently, Orochimaru recovered quickly and planted a foot on her back, pushing her down. "You've lost your chance, brat!" he said. Hinata looked up to receive a hard knock on her head. She slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Ku, ku, ku…now that that's out of the way…let's go see what our good friends in Konohagakure are up to, and see if they'll hand over the Secret Ninja Scrolls!"

Oh no, cliffhanger! I know it's short. But I'm just gonna make you wait! Mwuahahaha! See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly-chan: Hey people! I'm back! I must say I like this chapter. It's longer than my last one. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I got lost on the path of life.

Kakashi: My line Butterfly-chan.

Neji: Be nice to the author, she can do bad things to you. 

Butterfly-chan: Yes, yes I can. Neji, for that you may read the disclaimer.

Neji: Oh, joy. (sarcastic). Butterfly-chan does own Naruto, _or me!_

Butterfly-chan: Dammit…

Chapter Two

Chaos irrupted in Konoha as suddenly as a volcano as Sound invaded the unsuspecting Fire Country. Rokudaime Naruto was in the midst of a fierce battle with Orochimaru himself.

"This is your last chance! Hand over the scrolls and I'll leave Konoha in one piece!" shouted Orochimaru from atop his giant snake. "No way! As Hokage, it's my job to protect this village and the secrets it holds. Not to mention keep them out of the slimy hands of villains like you!" Naruto shouted from on top of his summoned toad, Gambunta (I think, I can't remember if he summons him or some other toad).

Orochimaru's sword flew at Naruto, and he just managed to dodge it. "Crap!" whispered Naruto to himself.

"**Want me to go body-slam him for you?**" asked Gambunta. "Sure, why not?" said Naruto bending down and grabbing a hold on Gambunta's vest. The toad lurched forward, but ended up missing the snake(anyone mind telling me the snakes name?).

"I think I've done enough damage for now. But, I'll be back, soon enough." said Orochimaru. And with that, every Sound nin within the premises of Konohagakure disappeared.

"Thank Kami that's over with!" said Naruto. "**Can I go now?**" asked Gambunta. "Alright. See ya." forming hand seals, Gambunta disappeared.

Landing gracefully on the ground, Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. "Now I have to deal with the casualties. This should be fun. Not." he said, walking off to the hospital.

"Alright, Sakura-chan, how many deaths and how many victims?" asked Naruto as he approached Sakura in the hallway of Konohagakure Hospital. "No deaths and one victim. Hyuga Hinata. She's the one how sent the message to Anbu just before Sound attacked. It's thanks to her that we even began to prepare for the attack." said Sakura, looking at a clipboard handed to her by a medical core nin.

"How bad is her condition?" asked Naruto, a little worry in his eyes. "Don't worry, she's only unconscious." said Sakura. Naruto released his breath that he didn't even know he been holding. "Can I see her?" he asked. "I guess. Don't expect a response, though. She's been out cold during the entire attack." said Sakura, leading him to Hinata room.

She opened the door to the room to reveal Hinata laying on a hospital bed as if she were sleeping. She had bandages wrapped around her head, with some of her hair draped over one of her pale lilac eyes, which were closed.

"Don't stay to long. We need to see if we can get her up soon. Once she's well rested, you can come back." said Sakura, closing the door to go tend to another patient.

Naruto took a seat beside Hinata's bed and looked at the sleeping girl. She still had her famous baggy hoodie on, as she always did. He smiled when he remembered when him and Kiba had tried to get her to take it off.

_**Flashback time!**_

_Team Eight plus Naruto were training on one of the hottest days in Konoha. Naruto and Kiba had stripped from the waist down, and even Shino had ditched his baggy coat. But Hinata still had her hoodie on, even if she looked like she was about to die from heat. _

"_Hinata-chan, why don't you take off that hoodie? You'll die in it if you don't." said Naruto. "I-I'm n-n-not that hot in it, really." she said, sitting down on a log and taking a sip from her water bottle._

_Naruto and Kiba shared a smirk and snuck up behind Hinata. Just as she set down her water bottle, the boys lifted her hoodie halfway up her back before she turned around and backhanded them both in the face. She pulled her hoodie down, grabbed her water bottle, and left the training ground, leaving Naruto and Kiba standing there in shock._

_**Thank Kami it's over!**_

A small noise woke him out of his daydream. He looked at Hinata. She looked up at him, her light lilac eyes burning the question "where am I?".

"You're up, good. You missed one hell of a fight." he grinned. "N-Naruto-sama? What h-happened?" she asked. "Orochimaru attacked. If it wasn't for you sending a message with that summoning dove, which crapped on Kakashi-sensei's head, we wouldn't have even been warned and would've suffered much more damage than we did." said Naruto.

"Oh, good she's up. Unfortunately, Hinata-san, one of the buildings was burned to the ground. That was your apartment building. We managed to get all of your clothes and some personal possessions, but I'm afraid you out of a home, unless you move back into the Hyuga complex." said Sakura appearing in the doorway.

"W-What?! My a-a-apartment is destroyed?!" Hinata cried. "Yes, I'm sorry to say." said Sakura. Hinata's shoulders sagged. "I just got out of the Hyuga Complex. Now I have to move back in." she said quietly.

Naruto hated seeing Hinata like that. He frowned, his brow furrowed in concentration, trying to come up with an idea to save her from the humiliation she didn't need to suffer. Then, an idea struck him.

"Hinata-chan instead of going back to the Hyuga Complex, you can stay with me!" he said. "What?!" exclaimed both Sakura and Hinata, staring at Naruto. "Yeah! Come on, you don't really want to move back into the Hyuga Complex, do you?" he asked. "N-N-No, I-I don't." Hinata replied, fighting back the blush that warmed her cheeks. "Well, then, what's holding you back? I'm not gonna rape you, I swear!" joked Naruto. Hinata giggled slightly. "A-Alright. I'll stay with you. But just until I can get an apartment and support myself. I don't want to trouble you for too long." she said, smiling.

--

Alright, I finally updated! I said I was going to wait for ten reviews, but I just couldn't. So, I'll just update whenever I feel like it from now on. And I'd like to say thank you to **Hinata Uzumaki-sama **for being my first reviewer! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Butterfly-chan: I'm back! Woot! Third chapter. Thanks to all who have been keeping up with this story. It means a lot.

Neji: Get on with it. And when am I gonna appear in this freaking story of your's?!

Butterfly-chan: I don't know, I don't plan that far ahead! Tenten, would you mind shutting him up?

Tenten: With pleasure. (Kisses Neji on the lips)

Neji: (falls over passed out)

Butterfly-chan: Thank you. I do not own Naruto. That's Kishimoto-sensei. Lucky bastard…

Chapter Three

Hinata held her luggage at her side as she glanced in awe at Naruto's house. It was a freaking mansion! It was bigger than the Hyuga Compound.

"Hokage's get awesome stuff, I know." Naruto said, snapping Hinata out of her daze. She nodded, still staring at his mansion. "Well, don't just stand there, come on!" he said. She followed him meekly into the house, feeling smaller and smaller the closer she got.

"Well, this is it! I'll show you around." he said, leading her into the entrance hall. She and Naruto took off their shoes and entered the house. The living room was painted a light beige and it had blue furniture. It also contained a flat screen television and a Wii. 

He led her off to a different hallway. He slid open a door and revealed a room painted very pale blue with a desk with a amp on it, a light blue comforter, and white pillows, a carpet that was a darker shade of blue. It had a nice little window seat that had a view of the river.

"This is your room, Hinata-chan. You can unpack later." he said. She nodded and put her stuff on the bed. Naruto closed the door and led her to a different room. It was painted orange (we all know who's room this is, right?) with a dark blue bed and a desk with papers scattered all over it. Otherwise, it was exactly like the other room.

"This is my room. If you need me, I'll probably be in here." he said. He showed her the kitchen, the laundry room, all the bathrooms, and the training room at the very bottom of the house. It contained wooden dummies, punching bags, ect.

Hinata was still in shock that she was living with Naruto, her crush of a lifetime. I mean, how many times does that happen? Not that many, maybe, once in two lifetimes?

But, Hinata didn't really care about numbers at the time, she was just going to enjoy it while it lasted as she would soon be able to move into an apartment again and she had made a promise that she wouldn't trouble Naruto-kun, and she always kept her promises.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, I have to go into the office for a while. You'll be okay by yourself right?" he asked. "Y-Yes N-Naruto-sama, I-I'll b-b-be fine." she said. "Great. I'll be back as early as I can. Bye!" he replied, shooting her his trademark grin and leaving the house.

Not knowing what else to do, Hinata went to her room to unpack. As she began putting her clothes into the closet, she wondered how her family would take the fat that she was living with a guy, let alone Uzumaki Naruto. She knew right away that, Hokage or not, Neji would be pissed. Hanabi would probably start laughing her ass off, and her father would probably remain emotionless on the outside but be steaming made on the inside.

Hinata giggled as she imagined Neji's expression when he found out. It was always slightly entertaining to see Neji extremely pissed off, even if it was rare and unusual. When she and Hanabi were younger, they would purposely try to make him made, but he always kept his cool to make a good impression on Hiashi. It had worked, as now Hiashi considers him a son.

For a lack of anything better to do, Hinata sat down on her window seat and looked at the river. It was flowing slowly, putting her in a sense of peace. She always loved watching rivers flow. It calmed her down after an extremely embarrassing moment and so on.

The rumbling in her stomach told her that she was hungry. She went down to the kitchen to see what she could cook. As expected, she only found instant ramen. She boiled the water and began to make ramen.

After she ate, she went into the living room and began to watch T.V. Nothing really held her interest, but she was bored. So bored, in fact, that by the time Naruto got home she was fast asleep on the couch.

Naruto chuckled as he hung his jacket up and noticed Hinata sleeping on the couch. He scooped her up and took her too her room and pulled the covers up to her chin. She snuggled up into the blankets and sighed in her sleep.

"Good night, Hinata-chan…" he whispered as he turned out the light and closed the door.

--

Okay, not that action-y or anything but I'm fresh out of ideas. Be glad I updated at all. I have a report due on Wednesday and this is my way of putting it off. If you have any request on what happens, either put it in the review box or private message me, Please people, I'm dumb, I need ideas!


	4. Chapter 4

Butterfly-chan: I'm back and better then ever!

Neji: That's not saying much…

Tenten: Neji, quit insulting the writer!

Neji: Make me!

Tenten: Be nice to her or so help me I'll get the Scroll of Doom!

Neji: No! Not the Scroll of Doom! I'll be good!

Butterfly-chan: (Stares at the madness) Okie Dokie then…I don't own Naruto.

Chapter Four

Hinata stood in a clearing, wondering how she had got there. She heard the calming sound of water running nearby. She felt slightly alarmed. It was too quiet to be safe. That's the first thing she learned by hanging around with Kiba: When living in the Leaf, when it is silently, things turn bad.

The rushing water sound turned into a faint hissing noise, and she felt as if she were being watched. The hissing gradually became louder, making the air on the back of her neck stand up.

The hissing was now pounding her eardrums giving her a giant migraine. She massaged her temples with her fingers, but nothing worked. It now seemed as if the hissing were right behind her. To confirm her suspicions, she turned around. The sight made her freeze with fear. A giant purple snake was right behind her. She tried to scream, but her lips wouldn't even move besides the trembling.

Without warning, the snake grabbed her with it's tail and held her tightly. She looked around, desperately searching for a way of escape. A flash of movement caught her eye and a lone figure stood on top of the snake. He was wearing a tan dress-like thing with a giant purple butt-bow. Orochimaru.

He made hand signs and the snake tightened its grip. She cough and blood spurted out of her mouth and onto the ground below her, which was becoming more distant. The snake was lifting her off the ground. She struggled and squirmed, but that only made the snake hold on tighter. It was futile. She was dead meat.

The snake once again tightened its grip on her, and Orochimaru laughed maniacally. More blood spurted out of her mouth. Finally she found her voice to scream.

Hinata screamed and flung herself upward in her bed, the covers tangled around her waist. She was panting and sweat beads were rolling down her face. Her long dark hair was plastered to the left side of her face, and her pale lavender eyes were wide with fear.

"Hinata! Are you okay? What happened?" asked Naruto, rushing into the doorway. Hinata realized he was shirtless and blushed. "J-Just a n-nightmare, N-Naruto-sama. I-I'm sorry I woke you." she said. "It's fine, but you scared me there for a minute. I though Orochimaru came back and tried to kill you or something!" he said. "T-That's what the n-nightmare w-was about." she said, looking down, trying to hide her still fearful face.

She felt Naruto sit down beside her and pull her close. "It was just a nightmare. Don't be scared." he said. She leaned her head against his chest as he comforted her. She felt like a weakling, a small child.

"You must think I'm a total baby don't you?" she asked. "We all have nightmares, Hinata. And you just got over being almost killed by Orochimaru of course you're still scared. Besides, you can't control what you dream." he said.

That was not the answer she expected. She has though he would say that she was a total weakling. But, she wasn't complaining about the answer she got, either. She smiled thankfully and looked into Naruto's face. He gave her a trademark grin that made her giggle.

He yawned loudly. "Y-You should get back to bed. I'll be fine." she said. "no, I'm quite comfortable here." he said, grinning foxily. She blushed heavily and snuggled deeper into his arms. Soon, she felt sleep take over her body, and she relaxed into a deep, pleasant sleep.

Neji knocked on the door to Naruto's house and let himself in. Naruto had told him before that he was always allowed in unless it was the middle of the night. It was about twelve noon, if the baka wasn't up by now, he'd never wake up.

He walked into the hallway towards Naruto's room, but stopped at the extra bedroom. It was dark and soft breathing could be heard inside. Curious, he peered inside. What he saw nearly made him pass out.

A shirtless Naruto was cradling a sleeping Hinata in his arms, and they were sleeping in the same bed. All sorts of possibilities ran through Neji's mind. /the thoughts made his eyes twitch involuntarily.

Apparently, his presence had woken the two people in the bed. Hinata blushed a bright red and Naruto smiled, embarrassed. Neji's eye began twitching faster. Both younger shinobi laughed nervously.

"**UZUMAKI, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"**

**On the other side of Konoha, Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha shared a glance.**

"**He found out." they said at the same time.**

**--**

**Okay, fourth chapter! I'd like to thank KingKakashi for the idea for this chapter. His idea was very good. Props to you, KingKakashi!**

**And, to Neonlion, I might just do that. Thanks for suggesting!**

**Keep the suggestions rolling, as I'm really dumb and am having trouble coming up for story idea. Have another one that I'm planning on writing (still Naruhina) and all I can think about is that. Not to mention I have a science report due tomorrow and an English test, so I have to go cram now. Thanks to all who keep up with my story!**


	5. Chapter 5

Butterfly-chan: Woot! I'm back with another chapter! I'm really glad how this is going. And, this chapter is dedicated to **KingKakashi **who gave me the idea for this and the last chapter.

Neji: I will KILL YOU for writing that last chapter, Butterfly-chan!

Butterfly-chan: Like it wasn't going to happen anyway! And, if you don't stop threatening/insulting me, my next story will be NejiHina!

Neji: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I'LL BE GOOD!

Butterfly-chan: Heh, I'm evil. I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Honey, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?

Chapter Five

Hyuga Hiashi stepped into the Hyuga Elder Council's meeting room, giving them a respectful bow as he took a seat at the circular table that they were all sitting at.

"Hiashi, we have been discussing matters with the Elder Council of Konoha. They think it would help strengthen our clan if the heiress would marry the Hokage. It would also lead to Hinata producing a stronger heir." said the eldest member.

"I have decided that Hinata is not fit to lead the clan. Hanabi is the new heiress, therefore she will be wed to the Hokage. It will mean an even stronger heir to the Hyuga clan." Hiashi said, keeping his neutral mask on his face.

"Are you sure? Neji has been recording Hinata-sama's progress in training, and she has almost surpassed Hanabi-sama." said the only female on the Council.

"If my eldest daughter cannot surpass her younger sister, she is not worthy of leading the clan. Hanabi is the new heiress." Hiashi said firmly. "As you wish. We shall request a meeting with the Hokage to inform him of the news." said the eldest member. "Hai." Hiashi said, getting up to leave. He hid his smirk as he exited the room.

Hanabi had been eavesdropping through the paper door and smirked. She had never particularly liked her older sister and was always glad when she beat her in sparring or anything. And she could tell that she liked Naruto, and Hanabi was informed enough to know that he was the Hokage. This was going to make Hinata weep for the rest of her life!

Naruto's assistant came in carrying a sealed scroll and handed it to him. He nodded in acknowledgement and accepted it. He reluctantly broke the seal and red it contents. He yawned as he closed the scroll. The Hyuga Elder Council wanted to meet with him. That sounded boring enough for the Hokage. He quickly wrote a note to the Elder Council saying he'd be there and handed it to his assistant, who rushed out to deliver the message.

He gathered up the paperwork and pushed it aside in messy stacks. He got up, brushed off his white-with-flame-patterns-at-the-bottom Hokage robe for no apparent reason and set off for the Hyuga Compound.

A branch member opened the door for him and bowed. He nodded back and proceeded to the Council meeting room. He knocked gently and entered. The Council was waiting for him. He sat down and nodded to them all, who bowed back.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama. We have asked you to come here because we have been discussing matters with the Konoha Elder Council."

Naruto immediately did not like where this was going. The Elder Council hated him and tried to get him out of office ever since he had been announced Hokage.

"We have decided that, for the good of Konoha, you will marry the Hyuga Heiress, Hyuga Hanabi." said the eldest member. 

Naruto blinked. Wasn't Hinata the Hyuga Heiress? 

After he voiced his question, the only female on the Council answered, with a look of disgust on her face, "Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama's father, has decided that Hinata-sama is not fit to rule the clan, so he had crowned Hanabi-sama the Heiress." 

Naruto's eye began to twitch rapidly. He was far beyond angry. But, why would he care? He didn't love anyone at the moment. Why did he care if he was supposed to marry Hinata's younger sister, instead of Hinata herself? It wasn't as if he loved her right? Then why was he so pissed about it?

"Why did Hiashi say that Hinata was weak? I've seen her fight, and she is not weak." he said trying to control his temper that was rising far beyond rapidly. "We do not know. She has been steadily improving, but apparently Hiashi wasn't paid attention to her efforts. We cannot defy his wishes." said the elderly woman.

Naruto clenched his fists underneath the baggy sleeves of his robe. He felt the angry tick throbbing in his head, but tried to ignore this as he made his decision. H wanted to stick with his instincts of saying no, but it was his duty to protect Konoha, and this would make a better future for the Village.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He had to make his decision soon, or the Hyuga would not get off of his ass about it. He did the only thing a respectful Hokage would do.

"I accept."


	6. Chapter 6

Butterfly-chan: Another chapter! I worked really hard on it this time, and, to all the Kiba luvers (myself included. Come on, if you don't like Kiba it's like saying you don't like puppies!), he makes an appearance in this chapter!

Neji: I'm holding back all of the nasty comments I could say to that right now.

Butterfly-chan: Good boy. Keep this up and there will be no NejiHina in your future.

Neji: Insulting you is not worth it.

Chapter Six

Inuzuka Kiba was leaning against a tree, serving guard duty with his dog, Akamaru. His teammate, Aburame Shino, was supposed to meet him there at least ten minutes ago, and Kiba was not a patient man.

"Where the hell is he?" he muttered. Akamaru growled. "Yeah, I know. Bug-Freak is never late for anything. Maybe he's been hanging around Naruto too much." Kiba voiced. Just then, said Bug-Freak appeared in front of them.

"What took you so long? You're never late for anything!" said Kiba. "I was talking to Naruto-sama, and I heard some…_interesting_ news." said Shino. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Do tell." he said, mocking the Aburame's formalness. Shino rolled his eyes behind his black shades. "Naruto-sama has an arranged marriage with the Hyuga Heiress."

Kiba's jaw dropped. "Naruto has an arranged marriage with Hinata-chan?" Shino shook his head almost sadly. "Hinata has been relieved from her position in her clan. Her younger sister has taken her place and is the one marrying Naruto." Shino said.

Kiba growled, but then an idea struck him. He grinned, making Shino raise his eyebrows at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Later, Bug-Freak!" he said. "Wait, we still have a--" Dust got sprayed in Shino face, causing him to shut his mouth against the dirt. When it cleared, Kiba was no where to be found. "…mission." he finished to no one.

Hinata banged her head against the wall of Tenten's house. "My. Life. Is. Over!" she said between bangs. "Calm down, Hinata. There's still a chance!" comforted the older kunoichi. "Like what?" Hinata asked, resting her bruised forehead against the wall, which, unsurprisingly, had a small dent in it. "Anou…uh…give it a minute…I got nothing." said Tenten, shrugging. "Thanks, Tenten. I can always count on you." said Hinata, glaring at the weapons mistress. "Well, it's not like you can talk to anyone else, because I'm pretty sure Neji's not gonna help you." reasoned Tenten.

Hinata sighed. "My life is freaking over." Tenten put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe it would help if you went out with someone. I hear Kiba's free." she said. "I can't go out with my teammate! Think of how awkward it would be if we broke up and had to go on missions together!" Hinata exclaimed. "Well, I can't argue with you there, but, do you wanna become a sad sack over Naruto?" she asked. Hinata sighed again. "I guess not. I'll give it a shot. But, that will not stop me from wanting to murder Hanabi." she said. "Understood."

Kiba whipped out his cell phone and began texting while jumping, causing him to rely heavily on text talk. He was determined to get Hinata to go out with him, at any cost except hurting her. His finger fumbled with the send button on his phone, and finally, he sent the text message to Hinata.

Hinata's text alert went off, and she picked it up. It was from Kiba, she could tell by the constant text talk.

_Hey Hinata-chan, wanna meet me Ichiraku's 7? I wood rly like 2._

Hinata almost giggled at the hastily texted message then remembered she was supposed to be miserable.

"Who's it from?" asked Tenten, reading over her shoulder. "Kiba. He wants me to meet him at Ichiraku's in an hour." she said. "Well, go! You just said that you needed to get over Naruto!" exclaimed Tenten. "I know. I might as well make myself look presentable. I'll let you know how it goes." Hinata said, exiting the apartment.

Hinata stepped onto the street and texted Kiba back.

_Sure Kiba-kun. I'll b there._

She stowed her phone away and ran off to Naruto's house to get ready. She felt kind of bad by the fact that she was just going out with Kiba just to get over Naruto, but, why turn down an offer? Kiba was a nice man, and she was pretty sure he wasn't going to hurt her.

Naruto wasn't back from the office yet so she had the house to herself. She went up to her room and pulled out her hoodie, but suddenly decided against it. She placed it back and pulled out a lavender shirt with lilac glittery sleeves. She slipped it on and put on a jean mini skirt and knee length black boots. She held her hair back with a black headband and was out the door.

She almost knocked Naruto over on the way out. "Hey, what's the rush? Where you going all dressed up like that?" he asked, brushing of the slight dust that had covered his Hokage robes. "Kiba-kun asked me out on a date. I'm going to meet him now." she said, fighting back the urge to faint and avoid humility. "Oh." said Naruto, suddenly quiet. Hinata cocked her head in confusion.

"Well, I'm going to be late if I don't get a move on. I'll be back later." she said. Without another word she brushed past him and went into the street.

Naruto went into the house and flopped onto the couch in frustration. He didn't get why he cared so much. Kiba wasn't going to hurt her, but why did he get the sudden urge to strangle the Inuzuka? Why did he go all quiet when Hinata told him that she was going on a date with him? Why couldn't he figure it out?

He was struck by a sudden idea: Go talk to Kakashi-sensei. He knew a lot about girls and feelings and such. He'd probably get some help from his sensei. He hoped.

Naruto knew immediately where to find his old sensei: the book store, in the porno section. He greeted the store owner and walked right there. Just as he had predicted, the Copycat ninja himself was standing there, looking extremely horny as he looked over a volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Shaking his head, he waked over and tapped the man on his shoulder. Kakashi jumped, obviously afraid he'd been caught be Anko or Kurenai again.

"Relax, it's me." said Naruto. Kakashi blew out some air and turned to face his student. "Hello, Naruto-sama." he said. "Skip the formal crap, I need advice." Naruto said. "The Legendary Rokudaime? Need advice? Are you really worthy of being the Rokudaime?" he joked. "_Woman advice!_" he emphasized. "Oh. That makes more sense then. What'dya need advice on?" Kakashi asked. "Okay, so by now you probably heard that Hyuga Hinata is staying with me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, as we speak, she going on a date with Inuzuka Kiba. Why do I feel the need to strangle him?"

Kakashi seemed to be laughing at him, and Naruto flushed with anger. "Don't laugh!" he said. "Okay, okay. The answer is simple enough." Kakashi replied. "_Just give me the damn answer._" Naruto said through gritted teeth. Again, Kakashi seemed to be laughing.

"You have a crush on her." he said as if it were the simplest thing in the world., although Naruto was confused. "If I have a crush on Hinata, then why doesn't it feel the same way it did when I had a crush on Sakura-chan?" he asked. "See if you can figure it out yourself this time." his old sensei teased. Naruto thought for a bit. "Is it because…I didn't really have a crush on her?" he said uncertainly. "Bingo." Kakashi said. "My brain hurts now. And now that I realized that, the need to go strangle Kiba just keeps growing." he said. Kakashi laughed and Naruto left the store.

Kiba sat at Ichiraku's, waiting anxiously for Hinata to arrive. He was almost jumping up and down and Akamaru felt his excitement, too, obviously, as we was pacing around the stools at the ramen bar.

"Waiting for someone?" asked Teuchi. "Yeah. I got a date with my teammate, Hinata." he said. "Ah, the shy one with no pupils?" he asked. Kiba nodded. "Looks like she's coming now." he said. Kiba quickly turned his head and did a double take. Hinata, looked to put it bluntly, beautiful. She smiled at him and took a seat next to him. Automatically, he wolf whistled. Hinata blushed and looked down. "Hey don't be shy. You look beautiful." he said. She smiled shyly at him.

"What can I get you two?" asked Teuchi. "Miso ramen, please." said Hinata. "Beef ramen." said Kiba. They shared a conversation about past missions they had been on and the recent attack on Konoha from Sound, which Hinata was really interested in, due to the fact that she was out cold during the entire thing.

Teuchi brought them their ramen and they both shared an, "Itadakimasu!" and began to eat.

After Kiba swallowed a particularly large bite of noodles, he said, "You know, I don't know why you would live with that baka Naruto when you could've stayed with me or Shino."

Hinata suddenly felt raged that Kiba would even say something like that. She tried to blink away the fury at insulting her Naruto-kun. Wait, _her Naruto-kun?_

_Unable to get rid of her anger, she slammed the rest of her ramen on his head and ran away._

_Kiba blinked. "What'd I say?" he asked Teuchi ask he cleaned of the bits of ramen that had flung all over the counter. "You insulted her crush, so she was angry, thus the ramen-slamming." he replied. Kiba wiped ramen away from his face and growled._

_Meanwhile, Naruto was hiding underneath a bush trying to keep his laughter silent._

_Woot! Particularly long chapter, dont'cha think? I'm proud of this one even though I found the ramen-slamming scene a little to quick. Oh well. Kakashi appeared in this chapter. I forgot to mention that in the beginning._

_Also, I apologize for the last chapters being underlined. It's something that just keeps happening, and I don't know how to fix it. So, don't just review saying, "everything's underlined again". That gets me so mad and makes me not want to update. If you want anymore of this story you will keep your mouths shut about it._


	7. Chapter 7

Butterfly-chan: I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update. My grandmother broke her leg and is still in the hospital, and now my mother is in there, too, so I've been visiting them a lot. Not to mention my teachers give me no mercy and pile-drive me with homework every night.

Neji: Do you think any of them will care?

Butterfly-chan: I don't know! Oh, and before I forget, I found out the problem with everything being underlined. Because my computer is a piece of crap, whenever I underline, italicize, or bold something, it get's continued through the rest of the story. I don't know why. Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter Seven

Naruto could barely breathe. He had been lying in the bush for at least ten minutes trying to hold back his laughter at Hinata slamming ramen on Kiba's head. He hadn't even had to lift a finger and he got revenge on him!

Unable to hold back his laughter anymore at the look on Kiba's face, he burst out laughing. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he clutched his side. He knew Kiba would find him, but he didn't care, really.

Just as he predicted, Kiba had heard and had marched over to him, glaring. "Were you spying on me and Hinata-chan?" he asked in what he thought was a threatening way. Naruto didn't answer, just got up from the bushes and left, still laughing. This made Kiba fume.

Kiba went back to the ramen bar, slapped them money on the counter and stormed off to the Inuzuka household, his face as red as the tattoos of his cheeks from anger and embarrassment. Hana raised an eyebrow at his expression, but he just sighed and she nodded.

Naruto went into his house to find Hinata sitting on the couch, her face in a pillow. The sight would have been comical, had she not been sobbing. He suddenly felt angry at Kiba again. He walked over to the couch and kneeled beside her, since she was lying on the couch with her feet spread right out and taking up the rest of the room on the couch.

He placed a hand on the back of her neck in what he hoped was a comforting way. "Hinata-chan, is everything all right?" That was a stupid question, and he knew it right after it left his mouth. If she was alright, she wouldn't be crying.

Hinata sat up and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "No, I'm not okay, Naruto-sama. I just got home from my date with Kiba, and he called you an idiot, and insulted my better judgment and…I'm just so confused!" she cried. She put her face in her hands and cried harder.

Naruto got even more angry, but felt upset at the same time. He sat on the edge of the couch. "Come here." he said. Hinata turned around and cried into his shirt. He simply held onto her, almost afraid to let go. As if, as soon as he did, he would wake up and he would already be married to Hanabi. He inwardly shuddered at the thought.

"I thought Kiba was a nice guy, I didn't think that he would just blurt something out like that." she sobbed. "It's okay, Hinata-chan. Do you want me to go beat him up for you?" he asked hopefully. He hadn't meant it as a joke, but it got a giggle out of her.

"I don't think you should marry Hanabi." she said suddenly. Naruto was slightly taken aback by the statement. "Why?" he asked. Hinata hesitated for a minute. "Because…she's not who she pretends to be. She hates almost everything, and is probably laughing at me right at this very moment." she said, trying to make up an excuse for almost saying, "Because I love you and that little gaki doesn't deserve you."

Naruto didn't answer. He had suspected this early on when he met the younger Hyuga. She had a sweet tone to her voice, but it was like putting too much sugar on your cereal, too sweet that it's sour. He could recognize it anywhere, knowing Ino.

When he didn't reply, Hinata asked another question that had been burning a hole in her mind. "Can't you just call of the marriage? I can tell you don't want to marry her." Naruto looked at her, sadness mixed into his eyes. "I wish I could, Hinata-chan, but, you remember my nindo. I never go back on my word. I can't, I just can't." he said, shaking his head.

Hinata realized that she was still in Naruto's embrace, and gently pulled away. "I-I understand. I-It's your duty to Konoha." she said, almost crying again. She couldn't believe this. Naruto was being married off to her little sister. Things like that are only supposed to happen in movies!

A sad voice, filled with regret, broke her out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry." said Naruto. Hinata swallowed her tears and looked at Naruto. He had tears welling in his eyes. Hinata was stunned. This wasn't the Uzumaki Naruto she loved. He never cried, even if he was in absolute pain.

As if she were in a trance, she shifted over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, giving him a kind of awkward hug. Unable to hold back the tears, both began to cry silently. Both were absorbed in, not their pain, but the other's. Naruto was thinking of how much he had hurt Hinata, and Hinata was thinking about how much emotional pain Naruto was going to be in when he was getting married to Hanabi.

Some weirdo force had taken control over Naruto, and he turned around to face her. At first, Hinata had thought she did something wrong, but then, he leaned closer and his lips collided with hers, ever so gently. Hinata's eyes widened, but she soon closed them and enjoyed the moment. Her mind was half blown out of Konoha, feeling Naruto's soft lips on hers.

Naruto broke the kiss silently and stared at her for a while. He finally found his voice and looked away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did that for." he said. Hinata was still amazed at what had just happened, but shook it off. She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be. I enjoyed it."

Naruto smiled. "It's late. We had better get to bed." Hinata nodded in agreement. The both went into their separate rooms and changed. Hinata turned out the light and got in to bed. She felt tears slip down onto the pillows, but this time, the tears were different. They were tears of joy.

OMG! I'm really proud of this chapter. I was feeling a little sad, so I had to put some sappiness in there. What do you guys think? Is it good? Did it make your brain bleed? Just FYI, I might not update for a while, for the same reasons in the beginning authors note. Sorry guys, but my family's just as important as my audience. Please understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Butterfly-chan: HALLEUJAH! I finally updated. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I know, I'm mean. But do you all still like me? Please? I didn't do it to be mean. I had family matters to attend to.

Neji: We all know. And I know that you've been working you're ass off on this chapter, and got busted three times in the middle of the night typing.

Butterfly-chan: YOU SEE WHAT I DO FOR YOU GUYS?!

Chapter Eight

Hinata sat on the couch in Tenten's house as Tenten interrogated her about her date with Kiba. "Well, at first it started out okay, but then he, um, kind of insulted Hokage-sama, and I got pissed, and slammed ramen on his head and stormed off." Hinata said, fidgeting a little. Tenten leaned against the wall hardly able to breath. "You absolutely fail at getting boyfriends!" she gasped. "Well, not entirely although I'm not sure if I would consider him a boyfriend yet…" she muttered.

"You mean you and Kiba are dating?!" Tenten exclaimed. "No! It's…someone else." she mumbled. "Who would it be, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji, appearing in the doorway and leaning against the frame. "N-None of your business!" she stuttered. "Come on, Neji, I'm never gonna get her to spill if you're in the room!" Tenten said.

"It's alright I'm leaving anyway. I have business with Hokage-sama to discuss." he said, kissing Tenten on the cheek and heading out the door. "I still can't believe you're going out with my nii-san!" Hinata said. "Don't try and change the subject! We're here to talk about who you're new boyfriend is!" Tenten said, cornering Hinata on the couch.

"No force in this world will make me tell you!" Hinata practically screamed. Tenten backed off, smirked, and pulled out a scroll. Hinata gulped. "You wouldn't dare…" she said. "Try me…" Tenten replied, unrolling the scroll. "Okay! I give! Last night, after my date with Kiba, I went to Naruto-sama's house, because that's where I'm living, as you well know, and started crying because I was really confused. Naruto-sama came home and comforted me and the next thing I know, we were kissing! Please don't kill me via Scroll of Doom!" Hinata cried.

Tenten's mouth was hanging open, and the scroll hung limply at her side. Then, she started shaking. At first, it looked like she was having some sort of seizure. "Uh, Tenten? Are you okay?" Hinata asked. Tenten burst out laughing.

"You…! Naruto…! Kissed!" she gasped. Hinata turned bright red from anger and embarrassment. "Shut up! It's not funny!" she shouted. "Then why am I laughing so hard?" she barely managed to say. "Because you're an ass!" Hinata said, standing up and slamming her palms on the coffee table. Tenten shut up immediately. "Okay, Hinata, I'm sorry. I got carried away." she said. Hinata sat back down. "It's okay. Don't do it again." she sighed.

--

"Hokage-sama, you have a visitor." said Sakura, peering into the Hokage office. Naruto looked up and nodded. "Send him in." he said. Sakura nodded and disappeared from the doorway. Five seconds later, Hyuga Neji appeared in her place.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." he said. "Hyuga Neji…what do you want?" he asked. "I'm going to be straightforward with you. I know you love Hinata-sama." Neji said. It took all of his willpower not to smirk at the expression on Naruto's face. "H-How did you know?!" Naruto asked. "Ever since I caught you two sleeping together. And, I also know that you don't want to marry Hanabi-sama." he said.

"Damn it, do you have spies tailing me, or something?!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's called Byakugan, my friend. It can see through walls, and those weak disguises you put up to hide you're feelings. Anyway, I have a solution to you're problem. Are you willing to listen?" he asked. "Duh!" said Naruto.

"Alright. The Elder Council said that you had to marry the Hyuga Heiress, am I correct?" Neji said. Naruto nodded. "Well, what if Hinata was back being the Heiress?" he asked. "I'm liking you're words. Keep speaking them." Naruto said, leaning forward. Neji smirked at his friend's childish demeanor.

"Well, I read in one of my family's ancient records that, if a sibling thinks he or she ids worthy of being Hyuga Heir/Heiress, the two can hold a battle to see who is really worthy. All you have to do is to get Hiashi-sama to allow Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama to engage in one of these battles, and get Hinata to win, which, based on her progress in training in the past few months, shouldn't be too hard. Then, Hinata will be the Hyuga Heiress again, and, well, you can figure out the rest." said Neji.

Naruto looked like Neji had just saved his life about five times in a row. "Man you are a genius!" he exclaimed. "Thank you. I'm sure Hinata-sama will appreciate my efforts as well." he replied. "One question though. Why would you help me? I thought you didn't want me anywhere near you're cousin." Naruto asked. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I'd much rather see her with you than be miserable for the rest of her life because she lost you to Hanabi-sama." Neji replied.

"Well, anyway, thanks. It means a lot to me." Naruto said. "It's no problem, really." he said. With that, he left.

--

Hinata was back in Naruto's house, flipping through the channels on the television. She was bored out of her mind. Nothing was on T.V., she had already read all of her books, and she didn't feel like going on the computer.

Just as she thought she was going to go insane, she heard the door click and Naruto entered the living room. "Hey, Hinata-chan." he said, coming over and kissing her on the cheek. "Hey, Naruto-kun. How was you're day?" she asked. "Nothing special. Except Neji came in and talked to me for a bit." he said. "What did he say?" Hinata asked. Naruto sat down on the couch next to her.

"He told me how I can get out of marrying Hanabi and getting you back into being Hyuga Heiress." Naruto was sure Hinata's jaw dropped. "How?!" she asked. "He said that, you and your sister have to get into a battle, oversaw by you're dad, to prove who's more worthy of being Heiress. You think you're up to it?" he asked, looking at her.

"Hell yeah! I'm not passing this chance up!" she said. "That's my girl!" said Naruto jokingly. He pulled her into a hug and she giggled. He kissed her on the lips and looked right into her eyes.

"Just think. This time next month, we'll be engaged."

--

What do you guys think? Personally, I'm just glad I updated. It took me forever to write this, along with dealing with both my mom and grandma being in the hospital, plus having a new baby cousin (she's so kawaii!), and, my other little cousin's birthday being in a week. But I'll try and update more frequently. I was having writers' block. We've all been there, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Butterfly-chan: Hi guys! I'm almost sad to announce that this is the last chapter, minus the epilogue. I'll try and make this one a lot longer, because this chapter contains the big, bad-ass fighting scene that all of you have been looking forward too. Since I don't feel like doing thanks-yous yet, I'll do those at the end.

Neji: You've hit some kind of milestone, haven't you?

Butterfly-chan: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me! This is my first chapter story, as you all know. So, this is basically a milestone. Yay! X3

Chapter Nine

Hinata walked up to the door of Neji and Tenten's house. Tenten was working in her parents' weapon shop so, hopefully, only Neji was home. She was kind of scared about her battle with

Hanabi that was coming up. Naruto said he was going to take care of setting it up and all of that, and all Hinata had to do was make sure she won. It was a lot of pressure.

She paused at the door and tapped it lightly with her knuckles. She heard some shuffling inside, and a few moments later, Neji opened the door. "Hinata-sama? What are you doing here?" he asked. "Well, I'm a little nervous about my battle with Hanabi, that I might not win. So I came here to ask you if you would help me train for it." she said.

Neji was silent for a bit. "I understand if you don't want to. I really am weak, I was just hoping that--" she began, but Neji interrupted her. "Hinata-sama, I would be honored to train you. Meet me at training ground number 19 in an hour and we will begin." he said, smiling. Hinata thought she was going delirious. Neji barely smiled, and if he did it was a smirk.

She was so happy, that she had to literally restrain herself from skipping to her and Naruto's house (she now considered it their house). She opened the door and went to her room. She pulled out her hoodie and ninja gear and prepared herself. She pulled her hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face. She went to her bathroom and took out some of her homemade medicine and bandages, just in case.

She was surprised that this only took her about twenty minutes. Now she had about forty minutes to kill. She figured she'd go into town and stop at Ichiraku's. Living with Naruto, she now had a small addiction to it.

On her way to Ichiraku's she met up with Uchiha Sakura. "Hey Hinata. I hear you and you're sister are having a battle in about a week." she said. "Naruto-sama told you didn't he?" Hinata asked. "Yeah. The guy can't keep his mouth shut about anything. But, anyway me and Sasuke will be there and we'll be cheering you on as you kick Hanabi's ass." she said. Hinata smiled. "Thank you. I'm going to Ichiraku's. I have a training session in about a half an hour and I have time to kill. Do you want to come with me?" she asked. "Sure!" said Sakura. The girls walked to Ichiraku's, talking about nonsense stuff.

When Ayame-san brought them their ramen, she smiled at Hinata. "Naruto-sama told us that you are fighting you're sister about who gets to marry him." she said. Hinata sighed. "He really can't keep his mouth shut, can he?" Ayame giggled and disappeared behind the curtain.

They slurped up the noodles in silence until Hinata glanced the watch on Sakura's wrist and gasped. "Man, I'm gonna be late! I better go, Sakura-san. I'll see you later!" she said, placing some money on the counter and rushing off to the training ground.

She slowed down just as she was in sight of the training ground. She wiped sweat off of her forehead and leaned against a tree. "Have some trouble getting here?" asked Neji, appearing out of the shadows. "I was eating at Ichiraku's, and I let time get ahead of me." she said. "You're turning into a Naruto clone." he chuckled. "Don't remind me! Let's start training."

Neji got into a fighting stance. Hinata mirrored him. "Let's spar for a bit. Then, we'll see where this goes." he said. Hinata nodded, her muscles tensing, preparing for a fight. Normally, she would have been scared to fight Neji, but, knowing he wasn't going to try and kill her like he did in the Chunnin prelims, she felt a lot safer.

Neji ran at her, aiming a palm strike and her abdomen. She countered it with a outside block and aimed a kick at his side. He dodged it, but Hinata spun on her right foot and caught him in the other side with a back kick. He nodded to acknowledge that she had gotten a point. "Good. You've been improving." he said. Hinata smiled but kept her guard up. She knew the moment he thought she was vulnerable to attack, he'd take advantage of that and knock her down.

Impulsively, Neji aimed a palm strike to her face. Instead of countering, she flipped backwards and avoided the impact. "Why didn't you counter?" he asked. "Sometimes, I like to show off." she said. Neji rolled his eyes. Hinata saw an opening in his guard. She flipped back forward and leg-swept him. He fell to the ground with a soft "oof". Hinata went back into her fighting stance and kept her eyes on him.

He got up. "You really have been improving. Was that crack about showing off supposed to let down my guard?" he asked. "Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't." she said.

"It wasn't, was it?"

"No, not really." Hinata laughed. Neji let out a small laugh. "Let's stop here for today. Tomorrow, same time, same place?" he asked. Hinata nodded and picked up her ninja gear. They said goodbye and went separate ways, Hinata to her and Naruto's house, and Neji to his and Tenten's house.

It went like that for the entire week, until Saturday. Naruto had set the date and time for Saturday at noon. Both of them made their way to training ground 17, Hinata as nervous as she was when she was a gennin in the chunnin exams.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. You've been training all week with Neji, haven't you?" Hinata nodded. "Just do you're best. And remember, beat the hell out of her, and have fun with it!" he said. Hinata giggled, and the butterflies went away for the moment.

The crowd that had gathered was small, but still a crowd. Neji, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji had shown up, as well as Teuchi-san and Ayame-san.

Hinata faced her sister, and saw Tenten give her a thumbs-up out of the corner of her eye. She and Hanabi bowed to each other, but neither bowed very low. They both grimaced at each other. "Save the hostility for the fight, you two." said Hiashi. Both turned away and folded their arms across their chests.

"Face each other." said Hiashi. Both girls turned around and looked each other square in the eye. "Ready. Set. Fight!" Hiashi said backing off. "Weaklings first, Hinata." Hanabi taunted. "After you." Hinata said. If Hinata knew her sister like she thought she did, she would get impatient and attack first. Hinata saw that her fists were ready at her sides.

Just as Hinata predicted, Hanabi got impatient and charged forward, letting out a yell. Hinata sidestepped the attack and watched her sister try and failed to regain control and fall over into the dirt. The crowd laughed, and Hinata smirked.

Hanabi pushed herself up and spit out dirt. "Yuck! That was so nasty!" she exclaimed. "A true Hyuga would cry about a little dirt." Hinata mocked. Hanabi clenched her fists and ran straight at Hinata again. This time Hinata grabbed her fist. Hanabi looked shocked. "Next time, think before you act." she said. She aimed a palm strike at Hanabi's stomach and hit dead center. Hanabi froze for a bit, and Hinata took advantage and flipped her over onto her back. Hanabi coughed, but luckily no blood came out of her mouth. Hinata truly didn't want to hurt her, but she had no choice.

"When did you become so strong?! You were supposed to be weak and I was supposed to win easily like always!" Hanabi cried. "Expect the unexpected Hanabi." Hinata said in a calm voice. Hanabi looked up at her, her eyes welling with tears. "Are those tears of pain, or are you just going to cry because you didn't get what you wanted?" Hinata asked, reaching out a hand. Hanabi looked at her sister, as if she thought as soon as she grasped her hand she would flip her over again and embarrass her.

She seemed ready to take a chance and grabbed Hinata's hand. Hinata pulled her little sister to her feet. "Was there ever any reason for hostility between us?" Hinata asked, looking her sister in the eye. Hanabi thought for a minute. "No, there wasn't. I'm truly sorry, Hinata." she said.

Hinata smiled. "I'll strike a deal with you. We can co-rule the clan. Because I won't be able to lead it by myself anyway." Hinata said. "Even after all the things I said to you, you're still willing to start over?" Hanabi asked. "Like I said, there was no reason for hostility between us." Hinata replied. The two sisters embraced.

"Aww!" the crowd exclaimed. Even Hiashi looked a bit mushy. "I really misjudged you, neechan." said Hanabi as she and Hinata let go of each other. "Well, I was really weak when we were little." she said.

Hiashi approached the two sisters. "I'm proud of both of you. Hanabi, you for graciously accepting defeat. And you , Hinata. You for ending this peacefully and compromising. I never thought I'd say that since you were born." he said. The three Hyuga embraced.

Naruto stepped out of the crowd and tapped Hiashi on the shoulder. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to Hinata. "Of course." Hiashi said. Both he and Hanabi backed away and he and Hinata embraced. "I thought you were going to beat the crap out of her, but you never cease to surprise me." he said. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata saw that her father looked like he was about to blow up. She got an attack of the giggles and Naruto looked at her, confused. "What's so funny?" he asked. She pointed to her father who know had to be restrained by Neji and Hanabi from killing Naruto. Naruto snorted ungraciously.

"Father, it's okay. Don't blow up, please." Hanabi said.

Okay here it is, finally! I'm soooooooo sorry I had to keep you guys waiting! I lost all laptop privileges, and my desktop has freaking parental controls on it that won't let me submit anything to Fanfiction. Anyone know how long it has been since I updated? Well again, I'm reealllly sorry. BLAME THE PARENTS!


End file.
